Distributed network systems have been widely adopted with the emergence of the cloud for computing applications. Network systems are primarily directed toward the exchange and storage of data between different devices. Network devices that are parts of network systems include servers, switches and other components that must each be capable of receiving different data signals and control signals to properly perform network functions. A wide variety of connectors has emerged for connecting different types of cables carrying electronic signals. Connectors may vary in physical configuration, type of connecting devices, number of conducting connectors and other features. For example, a male connector may have a variable number of pins that carry electrical signals that may be mated with a socket or port with corresponding electrical contacts. In order to allow maximum connectivity to different devices, network devices must have different types of connector ports that will allow different types of connectors to be connected. For example, a network device such as a network server will typically include a USB connector that fits a variety of small micro devices, RJ-45 connectors that allow ten-pin connections associated with Ethernet cables, and video connectors associated with video connectors, etc.
Recently, the demand for increased network capability has led to the incorporation of optical fiber, which can carry greater amounts of data at higher speeds than traditional wired cables. The incorporation of optical connectors allows network devices such as network switches to operate at higher data transmission rates. Optical fiber requires a type of specialized connector distinct from traditional electrical connectors since connectors must include circuits to convert light signals into electrical signals. However, network devices that read optical signals from optical connectors must still incorporate a number of older electrical connection ports for receiving signals communicated through more traditional electrical cables.
The incorporation of optical connectors has created sizing problems in the relatively uniform height of standard network device housings. FIG. 1A shows a prior art connector panel of a network device 10 having a number of optical connector ports 12 that allow connection of optical cables. The optical connector ports 12 in this example are incorporated on a back panel 14. As may be seen in FIG. 1A, the optical connector ports 12 include a rectangular transceiver plug, a cylindrical transceiver and a transceiver tag and thus occupy a significant area of the back panel 14 and extend outward from the back panel 14. The area above the optical connector ports 12 includes space for traditional 10 pin RJ-45 connector ports 16 used for electrical wires. Other electrical connector ports may also be located in the area above the optical connector ports 12. FIG. 1A shows an RJ-45 type connector 18 inserted into the connector port 16. The RJ-45 connector 18 is a type of phone based physical connector having a number of conductor slots that mate with corresponding conductors in a connector port such as the connector port 16. The RJ-45 connector 18 includes a flexible latch 20 that extends out from the front of the body of the connector 18. The end of the latch 20 may be compressed to release the RJ-45 connector 18 from the connector port 16. As may be seen in FIG. 1A, one arrangement orients the latch 20 in a slot 22 at the top of the connector 18. This configuration suffers from adding some additional height to the panel 14 as well as making it difficult to access the latch 20, because it is potentially flush against another piece of equipment stacked on the network device 10. As such it is difficult to disconnect the RJ-45 connector 18 from the connector port 16.
Another alternative arrangement of optical fiber connector ports and wire connector ports may be seen in another example network device 50 in FIG. 1B. Like elements in FIG. 1A such as the optical fiber ports 12, the RJ-45 connector port 16 and the RJ-45 connector 18 are labeled identically in FIG. 1B. In the device 50, the RJ-45 connector 18 has been oriented so the latch 20 is distal from the edge of the panel 14. This allows the network device 50 to be more compact in height. However, as may be seen in FIG. 1B, the latch 20 is difficult to access since it is in close proximity to the optical connection ports 12. Further, the latch 20 is also difficult to pull down to release the RJ-45 connector 18 since the optical connection ports 12 are immediately below the latch 20 and block the movement of the latch 20.
Thus, there is a need for a connector panel that allows the easy connection and disconnection of a latch based connector. There is also a need for a connector panel that includes optical connector ports and standard electrical connector ports. There is also a need for a connector panel that minimizes height but allows for different types of connector ports.